Bring it on, Park Jimin!
by Sugatzn
Summary: Student meets Prosecutor. Having been accused of committing a crime he didn't do, Park Jimin encounters Min Yoongi during the interrogation. Unfortunately, the lack of trust between the two causes a conflict and eventually leads to understanding as Yoongi realizes that he had wronged Jimin. The pair ends up falling for each other. Ending unknown, Chapters to be continued.


Chapter 1 | Defendant

"Are you guilty, or are you not?" The grey haired man stared intently into the lowered eyes of the blonde young man sitting before him, his hands balled up into small, tight fists. His knuckles were white and small beads of sweat formed on his forehead as he finally lifted his head to meet the prosecutor's stare. The older man twitched uncomfortably in his seat under the return of the gaze which held the same intensity as he had done earlier, directed back at him this time. He licked his lips and slammed his right fist on the table as a pen rolled off the edge with a clatter when it hit the tiled flooring. The blonde whimpered softly and shakily exhaled. "Sir, I told you, it really wasn't me who pushed him out of the window! I'm positive that there was no one in the room when I first entered! Please, you have to believe me, I really didn't do it!" His voice shook as he pleaded his innocence. "Someone's trying to frame me, I'm sure. Please, believe me." The grey haired prosecutor sighed and reached forward to lift the younger boy's chin with his index finger, softening his gaze as he sighed.

"Everyone that ends up here says the same thing, did you really expect me to believe you?"

The blonde gritted his teeth and got up quickly, hugging his badge-covered bag to his chest defensively as he glared at the prosecutor. "I never tell lies." His gaze flittered over to the translucent nameplate on the man's desk. "Prosecutor Min Yoon-Gi, huh? I'll remember that name." He swallowed the bile rising at the back of his throat and stomped out of the small office. Yoongi slumped back into the backrest of his chair as he looked down at the half-filled court documents on his desk.

Defendant's name: Park Ji-Min

Age: 19

Case: Accused of pushing victim of the classroom window. Intentions unknown. No witnesses.

"Ji-Min. It's a nice name." He smiled to himself and closed the file.

* * *

Park Ji-Min pulled out his earbuds as he pushed open the door to the classroom, his blonde hair appeared mystically shiny under the soft rays of sunlight glowing through the window panels in the corridor. As he stepped in, a loud clang sounded above his head and the next thing he knew, he was drenched in ice-cold water, facing the chalkboard which had "Ji-Min the murderer" written in bold fonts on its surface. Laughter. He immediately slammed the door shut and leaned against the door gasping, his chest heaving. Droplets of the remaining water dripped onto the tip of his nose and onto his cheeks as if they were substitutes for the tears he couldn't cry. "Oppa?" A soft, angelic voice sounded beside him as he glanced over at the wide-eyed girl with flowing long brown hair who ran up to him and hugged him tightly to her chest. "Hyun-Ji ah, you'll get yourself wet .." Ji-Min muttered as he pulled away from the already soaked girl. "Oppa, I've already told the teachers, they'll be here soon. Are you alright?" Ji-Min nods slowly as he loosened his necktie, revealing his well-sculptured collarbones under the translucent wet fabric. Hyun-Ji scrunched up her nose and looked away quickly as she gripped Ji-Min's collar tightly together. "T-This .. This isn't legal!"

For the rest of the day, Ji-Min remained at home, away from his monstrous classmates as he zoned out in front of the fridge, thinking about the night before when he encountered Prosecutor Min. He remembered every single detailed feature, from his smooth grey hair down to his slender, long fingers. The way he licked his lips while in thought, the intensiveness of his stares that caused him to shudder involuntarily as if he was being looked down upon. He was nothing but trash. Nobody would ever believe what he said. He slams the fridge door shut and pulled out a small box containing sleeping pills from one of the many drawers in his small kitchen. Just as he was about to drop a few tablets into his mouth, a loud knock sounded from the door, startling him. "Park Ji-Min!" A disturbingly familiar voice called out from behind the door. Prosecutor Min. He hesitantly reached for the doorknob, feeling his palms grow sweaty as his hand hovered inches away from the knob. Unexpectedly, the door swung open and hurled Ji-Min several inches away from where he previously was as Prosecutor Min stepped into the enclosed space. "It wasn't locked." The grey haired man gulped and immediately defended himself when he saw the younger blonde boy sprawled out on the ground.

"Yoongi-ssi, that's trespassing."

* * *

A/N: I cringed the whole time I wrote this, unsure if there was really going to be any form of chemistry going on; But here we are.

Jimin and Yoongi's age were pushed back by a year, Jimin's 19, Yoongi's 22.

To-Be-Continued (´ ꒳ ` ✿)


End file.
